Heretofore it has been the practice to introduce substantially non-runny to semi-solid medicament materials, such as creams, ointments, gels, suspensions, solutions, colloids, salves and the like to a targeted site using a collapsible tube or jar with or without a dispenser. If a tube is utilized without a dispenser, the tube is squeezed by the user so that the medicant is forced out an opening onto the affected target area, generally bringing the tube in contact with the affected area. Use of a jar requires an applicator, or even the user's fingers, be "dipped" into the medicament prior to application.
Repeated use of the tube or jar can be messy, and subject the user to reinfection. Moreover, such tubes and jars are generally for topical use, and are not suitable for intraoral, intranasal, intra-aural, or intravaginal use.
Prior art attempts to alleviate these problems have included a dispenser, generally a tube, that is filled from the collapsible tube or jar. The dispenser is generally tapered and defined for body cavity introduction. However, repeated use of a non-disposable dispenser can cause reinfection in the user. Moreover, the combination of the collapsible tube or jar and dispenser is bulky and not readily disposable.
An alternate solution to the problems disclosed by the prior art have included syringes. However, while such syringes are readily used for introduction of the medicament into the body cavity, if reusable, the reinfection problem is not eliminated. If the syringe is disposable, the reinfection problem is eliminated, however syringes are difficult for nonmedical professionals to use, and may be intimidating. Furthermore, the plungers of the syringe are designed to be easily removable, and may cause loss of the material.
The present invention provides a device which overcomes the above-discussed problems using a disposable, applicator that doesn't leak, to provide a material to a targeted site.